


Early Morning Love

by blustersquall



Series: Fenris x Kestrel Hawke [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age - Various Authors, Dragon Age II
Genre: Consensual Sex, F/M, Kirkwall, Kisses, Loving Sex, Morning Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, couples
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 10:24:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2384951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blustersquall/pseuds/blustersquall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot. Fenris wakes up Hawke in the best possible way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Morning Love

She grew aware of his fingers, calloused and weapon worn, drawing lightly up her back, indecipherable shapes and patterns. Just his fingertips ghosting across scarred flesh, sliding into the dip of her spine and up over her shoulder blades as she lay on her front hugging her pillow.

Then his lips, pressing soft kisses across her skin. The drag of his lower lip as he traveled upwards, following the trail of his wandering fingers and working up her back slowly. Hot breath on her cool skin where it was exposed to the chill of the Kirkwall morning air.

His nose nudged her messily tied braid to one side so it fell over her shoulder.

She moaned sleepily, his ministrations dragging her from the Fade.

Uncertain as to why her lover was awake, let alone moving so early, she turned her head to see him though drowsy eyelids and unkempt strands of black hair.

The covers were pooled around her hips and his. His bronze, lyrium touched skin illuminated only by the slivers of grey sky outside which had crept through gaps in the drapes. His white hair obscured his eyes and face as his lips worked, open mouthed, up over her back and her shoulders.

With a drowsy smile, Kestrel reached out to him, brushing her sleep weighted fingers across his scalp and through his hair. Without pausing, he took her hand in his holding it down on the mattress and linking their fingers.

While he continued to kiss along the curve of her shoulder and up to the nape of her neck, he reached around with his free hand, cupping between her thighs, parting her folds with long fingers and stroking her heat.

A soft moan slipped out of Kestrel’s lips, her hips responding, rising to give his hand and fingers more purchase. She squeezed his fingers between her own, grinding lazily into his hand.

Fenris yanked the covers down her thighs, and knelt over her. Her legs lay straight and extended  between his. His hardness was hot against her backside and she could feel the gooey droplets of pre-cum on her skin.

Arcing his fingers inside her, she lifted her hips and moments later his fingers were gone and replaced by his length.

He entered her slowly and deliberately, inch by inch teasing her body awake, relishing each little sound she made. He bit down on her shoulder to keep himself quiet, feeling her contract around him.

Kestrel muffled herself, biting her bottom lip and sucking air in through her teeth.

His thrusts were unhurried and deep, reaching his full length inside her and pulling out to repeat the motion with heady regularity. Kestrel heard him moan into her skin, his lips forming her name on the back of her neck. He reached for her remaining hand with his and clutched her fingers between his own holding both her hands down into the mattress

His breathing was labored, hard and practically burning against her shoulder. She could feel the lyrium in his flesh reaching out for her mana. Thin, invisible fingers reaching out to touch her, making her flesh tingle and prickle and her blood race to pool in her belly and to stain her cheeks.

Her hips rose and fell with his, the pace he set a perfect lazy torture, drawing her to distracting heights as he touched her core with every lingering thrust.

“Fenris–” His name was barely more than a murmur as it tumbled passed her lips. He nibbled the shell of her ear, his lips then sliding across her cheek. Kestrel turned her head,  arching her back uncomfortably to kiss him. She gasped hotly into his mouth. He licked her top lip with the tip of his tongue, groaning open-mouthed with his temple resting against the side of her head.

His pace quickened and she could see the concentration and focus etched on his handsome features. He squeezed her fingers, his blunt nails pressing against the palms of her hands. He began to pant straining to retain control. His breath burned against her wet lips when it mingled with her own.

He bit down on the curve of her neck, growling softly. His breaths starting to come in short, excited gasps and shuddering groans as he drove into her deeper and faster.

She squeezed around him on each stroke, constricting pleasurably, and arced her hips further off the mattress. Kestrel bent her knees a little, which allowed her to grind against his pelvis when he buried himself inside her.

Fenris’ strokes and thrusts became harder and more erratic. Tightly wound like a coil, his muscles tensed as he came, murmuring her name between fast gasps against her shoulder blade.

He nuzzled her skin, leaving gentle, warm kisses in the wake of his teeth marks. He started to catch his breath, kissing her back.

As he recovered, heart thundering in his chest and his whole body positively electric, Fenris released one of Kestrel’s hands and stroked his palm down. Across her breasts and navel pulling her back flush against his chest as he slipped out of her and on to his side.

Kestrel took slow breaths, murmuring appreciatively and kissing the tips of Fenris’ fingers as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

He kissed her shoulder and the curve of her neck. The tip of his tongue lifted the taste of her sweat into his mouth while he followed the trail up to kiss the hollow behind her ear. He lay one arm out under her pillows and the other one he stroked over her bare waist and hip, touching her warm skin reverently.

She rolled over to face him, her cheeks flushed and smiling.

He caught her off guard, kissing her hard and deep and pushing messy black hair that had escaped from her braid off her face.

Cradling the back of her head, Fenris pushed his tongue between her lips. A rumble rose from the back of his throat as Kestrel’s hands snaked up his back, tracing the contours of his muscles and squeezed her thighs around his hips.

She hooked one leg over his hip, murmuring her approval. Fenris dug his fingers into the flesh of her thigh and rolled them, pinning her beneath him.

“Good morning.” Fenris greeted her as she pulled away. He continued to pepper gentle, affectionate kisses on his lips tracing one hand down, over her shoulder and her breasts, sliding his fingers across her nipple. His voice was husky when he tried to speak again. 

Taking advantage of the pause where he cleared his throat, Kestrel snatched his lips with hers, stifling his words. She laughed, slightly muffled, at his light groan of frustration and amusement. 

The lyrium markings burnt a little in his skin. Fenris’ hands wandered down further, over her waist and hips to the small of her back pressing her against him.

Pulling away, Kestrel smiled sleepily, pushing his hair off his face. “We should get up…” She told him halfheartedly and resting her forehead against his.

“No.” Fenris’ voice left no room for argument. He smothered her within his arms, effectively trapping her beneath him and locking her within his embrace. He tucked her head beneath his chin. 

Grabbing the covers tangled around their legs roughly, he pulled them up to protect them both from the chill of her room and the cool Kirkwall morning outside.

Kestrel yawned and Fenris could feel her lips traveling along his collar bone, while he stroked her back.

“Since you make such a compelling argument.” She snuggled against him and Fenris smiled into her hair listening to her sleepy breaths as slumber reclaimed them both.

* * *

 

Img by Nazgullow @ etsy


End file.
